All About Us
by ShadowPen313
Summary: RotBTD. Can an assigned seat at lunch alter destiny? For four teens, it certainly did. Rated T for some violent situations, and some mild language. Eventual Jackunzel and Merricup. ON HIATUS AS OF 8/17/15
1. Of Assigned Seats

**Helllloooooo everybody! It's Shadow! So as you can see, I'm back with a new story! I just fell in love with this fandom! I'm sorry to all my faithful readers if you've been feeling neglected, The High School life and the College Life at the same time is not very forgiving towards fanfiction writing. :( See me at the bottom for a note to you guys! ANYHOO! So this is my new story "All about us." There will be mentions of abuse, rape, and other situations that may cause some readers discomfort. I WILL PUT A TRIGGER WARNING BEFORE THESE CHAPTERS. I would hate to cause someone distress because of anything that has happened in their life. And for the sake of those folks, I will summarize the trigger chapter in the intro to the next chapter, so they don't miss out on any plot. Sound fair? Great! ONWARD AND UPWARD!**

* * *

Rapunzel looked around the spacious cafeteria of Berk High School before glancing back down to her schedule. The kind woman at the desk had been happy to explain everything to her, including the assigned cafeteria seats. She had been homeschooled until now, so this was definitely a new experience for her. She didn't particularly like the idea of being stuck together with three other people she didn't know. It's probably for the best though, she thought, remembering what her mother had told her of the struggles of High School. At least now I don't have to pick a seat. Rapunzel eyed the circular tables, searching for a little while before finally spotting the one with the decorative 'H' in the center.

Gripping her lunchpail tightly, she made her way to the table. As she reached it, she observed the table's lone occupant. Her fiery hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail, effectively keeping the wild curls out of her face, and revealing the piercings running up both ears. She sported faded jeans and her red sweatshirt had the school mascot, a fierce viking, embossed on the front. Her sharp blue eyes followed Rapunzel as she sat down next to her, before silently returning to rolling some greyish looking peas around her tray. Rapunzel, sensing that this girl was in no mood for conversation, began to unpack her own meagre lunch. The silence lasted for a few moments before her tablemate decided to speak.

"Merida DunBroch." Rapunzel looked up, not quite processing what she had heard.

"Pardon?" She asked, causing the redhead to roll her eyes.

"That's ma name." She pronounced the words slowly, almost as if talking to a child.

Rapunzel nodded, a blush rising on her cheeks. Great, she thought, my first day and someone already thinks I'm an idiot.

"And you are?" Merida prompted, looking Rapunzel over.

"Oh, I'm Rapunzel. Rapunzel Corona." Rapunzel said as she took a dainty sip of her soup. It was cold, but better than nothing.

"What, were yer parents hippies or something?" Merida asked, chuckling. "That would explain the hair too." Rapunzel tugged on the end of her long braid. Her blonde hair reached well past her waist. Her mother didn't approve of short hair.

"Something like that." Rapunzel said. Gothel was a bit unconventional, that was for sure.

"So, Punz, can I call ye Punz?" Rapunzel nodded, and Merida's face split into a wide smile.

"How are ye enjoying yer time at our state approved version of hell?" Merida asked, gesturing to the environment around them with one hand as she shoved a bite of school-grade mashed potatoes in her mouth. Rapunzel laughed as Merida swallowed and grimaced. "Seriously, what is this?" She muttered, examining the white mush.

"Oh I don't think it's all that bad." Rapunzel said. In all honesty, her first day was going much better than expected.

"No trust me, the chemistry club hasn't been able to identify it yet. They think it might be radioactive, which makes me wonder why I thought it was a good idea to put it in ma mouth." Merida said, poking at the potatoes.

"No, I meant school. It's been pretty good so far actually." Rapunzel said, smiling.

Merida had just opened her mouth to say something when she was interrupted by the arrival of two new tablemates. Rapunzel observed them both carefully. They were both of average height and thin build, though that was where the similarities stopped.

"Ach, did they put you two at my table again? That's the third year in a row!" Merida said, laughing.

"Yeah," said the first boy, smiling, "They must think we're friends or something. Who's this?" He asked, smiling at Rapunzel.

"Oh! this is Punz, she's new!" Merida said, her eyes lighting up at the last part.

"What a name." said the boy, plopping down in the seat next to her.

"It's short for Rapunzel." She explained, observing him carefully. Her mother had warned her about boys. He wasn't bad looking, though the white hair was throwing her off a bit. It definitely suited him though, as did the diamond stud in his left earlobe.

"It's natural." He said, looking up at Rapunzel.

"I'm sorry, what?" She said, looking flustered as she realized she'd been starting.

"My hair, it's natural." Jack said, giving her a smirk. "Don't worry, everyone asks eventually."

"That's because most teenagers don't have white hair." The second boy said, taking the last seat at the table. He looked more reserved than his friend, sporting a olive colored turtle neck along with a slightly wrinkled pair of khakis. His brown hair hung messily in his bright green eyes.

"My name is Hiccup." He said, extending his hand to Rapunzel, who accepted it with a smile. "The dolt over there is Jack." Jack stuck his tongue out at Hiccup before grinning at Rapunzel.

"Hiccup? And I thought my name was weird." Rapunzel said, giggling. "No offense!"

"Oh none taken." Said Hiccup, giving Rapunzel a reassuring smile. "My real name is Harold, but when I was five I tried to introduce myself to Jack here, and all I could do was hiccup." He laughed at the memory. "I guess the name kind of stuck."

"Like superglue." Jack agreed, smirking.

"So you've all been friends for a while then?" Rapunzel asked, looking around the table.

"Well I didn't meet these two until I moved here from Scotland in middle school." Merida said. "They were nice enough to take in the girl with the crazy hair and funny accent."

"Yeah well we couldnae let ye eat yer wee apple all by yer lonesome now could we?" Jack teased, doing an exaggerated impersonation of Merida's accent and tugging one of her curls. Merida rolled her eyes before delivering a solid punch in the pale haired boy's arm.

Rapunzel watched them interact, amazed at how comfortable they were with each other. Her mother had always said that she would never have friends. That people would just use her, and then dump her when she got too close. But looking at the three teens around her, a slight glimmer of doubt ran through her mind. She quickly quelled it. What would her mother think? After all, mother was just trying to prepare her for the real world.

"...come?" Rapunzel snapped out of her thoughts to see her tablemates looking at her inquisitively.

"I'm sorry, I was lost in thought." Rapunzel said, embarrassed. "What did you say?"

Merida rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Am I going to have to repeat everything for ye? I said, the boys are coming over to ma house after school, and we were wondering if ye wanted to come?"

"Well I'll have to ask mother. Hold on, I'll call her now!" Rapunzel pulled out her cell phone, a small, simple model. It was for calling her mother only, so she really didn't need anything fancy. She punched in her home number and waited while it rang.

"Hello? Rapunzel dear, what's wrong, are you hurt?" Gothel's voice answered.

"No mother, I'm fine, I just wanted to ask you something." Rapunzel said, nervousness growing in the pit of her stomach.

"What is it darling?" Gothel asked, the sing-song tone of her voice fading.

"Well, I've made a few friends and they've invited me to-"

"Friends?" Gothel's voice cut in. "Rapunzel, I thought we talked about this."

"I know mother, but they're very nice and-"

"No Rapunzel. We'll discuss this when you get home."

"But mother, its just-"

"Rapunzel! No!" Gothel's voice rang out, silencing Rapunzel.

"Ye-yes mother." she said meekly.

"Good, now I'll see you when you get home." Gothel said, her voice returning to it's happy tone. "I love you very much darling."

"I love you too mother." Rapunzel said, before hanging up.

"I take it she said no?" Merida asked, giving Rapunzel a sympathetic smile. "It's okay, there will be other times."

"No, you just…. you don't understand." Rapunzel said, and with that she stood and left the table, lunch pail in hand. The other three stared after her for a while.

"Guys," Merida said, looking at the other two, "We have got to do something."

"Like what?" Hiccup asked. "Her mom said no, who are we to tell her otherwise?"

"I know, it's just, she seems so nice." Merida sighed. "And I don't think she gets out much."

"Well," said Jack with a mischievous smirk, "We're just going to have to fix that, now aren't we?"

"What are you talking about Jack?" Hiccup asked, a worried look crossing his freckled features.

"It's easy! We'll just sneak her out!" Jack said, tipping his chair back.

"Yes!" Merida said gleefully. "We'll just tell her to tell her mum shes at some kind of study group or something!"

"Oh yes!" said Hiccup sarcastically. "And then we'll let her pierce her nose and get a tattoo! and then go out for ice cream!" He rolled his eyes. "It'll never work."

"But ye can't say ye don't want to try." Merida said, giving Hiccup her best puppy dog pout. Hiccup felt his reserve cracking. God, she was cute.

"Fine!" He said throwing up his hands. "We'll try. But if she gets in trouble over this-"

"It'll be fine!" Jack cut in. "We'll make sure she's covered."

"I hope you know what you're doing." Hiccup said, picking up his tray as the bell rang.

"Oh trust me," Said Jack. "This is going to be good."

* * *

**HEY GUYS! So that was the first chapter (: Favorite, follow, and review! Constructive criticism only please! Any and all flames will be removed and I will personally message you explaining how little your rant accomplished! Also, in regard to my other stories, I WILL UPDATE! I'm one of those people that inspiration comes in waves, and it's kind of a battle between me and the clock to get it all down before it fizzles. I PROMISE I WILL GET MY OTHER STORIES, AS WELL AS THIS ONE COMPLETED! Love you guys! MUAH! xoxo -Shadow**


	2. Of Daring Plans

**Hellooooo everybody! How's it goin? Welcome to chapter 2! So silly me forgot to give a huge thank you to my wonderful beta reader Flame the Dragon Writer! Without them this story wouldn't be as awesome as it is (: Well... On with the show! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Are you crazy?"

The three other teens flinched at Rapunzel's outburst. They had just told her their plan for getting her out of the house, and needless to say, it had not gone over very well.

"Oh come on Punz!" Merida said, taking Rapunzel's hand. "It's not that big of a deal!"

"Yeah!" Jack chipped in. "We've all done it!"

"Really?" Rapunzel asked, her anger seeming to fade slightly as she eyed her friends skeptically.

"Of course we have!" Merida said, taking a large bite out of her apple. "Afer all, ish what teenashersh do!"

"All teenagers?" Rapunzel asked, looking around the table.

"Pretty much." Jack said, giving Rapunzel a wide grin. "So, whadda ya say? Want to experience a little healthy rebellion?"

"I don't know," Rapunzel said hesitantly. "Won't my mother be upset?"

"Who says she has to know?" Merida said, giving Rapunzel a sly grin.

"And if you feel like we've gone too far, you can always quit." Hiccup added.

Rapunzel looked conflicted as she mulled things over. As she thought, she rubbed a particularly sore spot on her arm. A nasty bruise would be there soon, she was sure of it. She thought back to the previous night.

_"Rapunzel, what were you thinking? You know I can't just let you go gallivanting off with some people you never met!"_

_"I know." Rapunzel said, her voice cracking, staring at the white linoleum as her mother berated her._

_"I mean honestly Rapunzel! What if they were part of some gang? Or a kidnapping ring? Who knows what they would have done to you!" Gothel said, pulling Rapunzel close. Rapunzel pulled away, disgust painted on her pretty features._

_"Or what if they're good people? People who would want to be my friend?" Rapunzel choked, her eyes brimming with tears. Gothel grabbed Rapunzel's arm, and pulled her forcefully towards her. Rapunzel tried to pull her arm free, but she knew it was no use, Gothel's grip only tightened around the fragile limb._

_"Maybe I didn't make myself clear," Gothel said venomously, her word's dripping with malice. "No one will ever, ever, want to be your friend, Rapunzel." She released the girl, who knelt, sobbing on the kitchen floor. Gothel knelt down next to her. "The world is a cruel place Rapunzel. I am your only friend."_

Rapunzel slowly returned to the present, and looked around the table at the three expectant faces. She felt her resolve cracking little by little. What her mother didn't know wouldn't hurt her, right? After all, rebellion was normal apparently, and heaven knew she wanted to be normal. Maybe she could finally prove to her mother how capable she was!

"I'll do it." She said abruptly, startling her tablemates.

"Really?" Merida asked, a little surprised, but a smile growing on her face.

"Yes," Rapunzel said, nodding. "But under one condition."

"What's that?" Hiccup asked.

"I have to be home before 4:00 every day. That's when I'll tell my mom study group is over." Rapunzel said, looking around the group. "But until then, I'm all yours."

"Not our plan, but it works." Jack said, smirking.

A few hours later, the four of them had piled into Merida's family car, a dark blue SUV. Merida drove, while Jack rode shotgun, leaving Hiccup and Rapunzel in the back seat. Rapunzel had already called her mother, explaining her 'extra tutoring' and how it would boost her GPA. Her mother had seemed happy enough, especially since that meant that her daily beauty nap could last a while longer.

"Well, here we are! Home sweet home!" Merida said, as they pulled into a winding driveway, leading up to the largest house Rapunzel had ever seen. The stone house was set picturesquely on a small hill, surrounded by very green grass and beautiful landscaping. A large pond was just visible behind the house, and further back, the rolling grass met a wooded area. Rapunzel smiled. This home was beautiful!

They got out of the car and made their way up the steps and through the front door. The inside was even more beautiful, with light green paint on the walls, and wood flooring. They made their way through the front hall and into a small living area. Rapunzel looked around in awe, her own home wasn't the nicest, so this was a completely new world for her.

Merida led the way up the stairs and into a very nice bedroom. Merida tossed her bookbag onto the floor before flopping down on the large canopy bed. Jack sat backwards in the desk chair, and Hiccup claimed a bean bag on the floor. Rapunzel stood awkwardly, not sure what to do.

"Sit down kid, yer makin me nervous!" Merida said teasingly, sitting up to make room for the blonde girl on the bed.

"So, what's on the agenda for today?" Hiccup asked.

"Well," Merida said, "why don't we let Punz decide? After all, this is her first time here."

"Well, actually, it's my first time anywhere." Rapunzel said, smiling nervously. "I've never been to anyone's house before."

"You're joking!" Jack exclaimed, leaning in towards Rapunzel. "Never ever?"

"No, my mother never allowed it." Rapunzel said, looking down at her hands, folded neatly in her lap.

"Well then, we better get started!" Jack said. "It's ice cream time!"

They made their way down to Merida's spacious kitchen and a few minutes later they were all sitting around the counter with large bowls of mint chocolate chip ice cream in front of them. Rapunzel lifted a spoonful to her mouth and took a hesitant bite.

"What's wrong? Don't tell me ye've never had ice cream before?" Merida asked, watching Rapunzel's expression as she savoured the icy treat.

"No. Mother never lets me have anything this sweet." Rapunzel said, remembering the last time she had asked for a sugary treat.

_"Mommy, why can't I have candy?" Rapunzel said as she sat at the window, watching the other kids trick or treat._

_"Because, darling!" Gothel said. "Candy is nothing but sugar!"_

_"Is sugar bad?" Rapunzel asked, her innocent eyes looking inquisitively at her mother._

_"Very bad sweetheart," Gothel said, patting Rapunzel on the head. "It'll make you fat, fat, fat! And we know you don't want to get fat and disappoint mommy, now do you?"_

_"No mommy." Rapunzel said._

She hadn't eaten anything sweet since then, avoiding sugar at all cost, until right now.

"So your guys eat this all the time?" Rapunzel asked, looking around at her companions.

"Well, not all the time." Hiccup said.

"Yeah," Said Jack. "Sometimes there's cookies."

Rapunzel's eyes grew wide. Her friends ate sugar all the time! And yes, Merida was more curvaceous than she was, but she was definitely not fat. And the boys were practically twigs! Maybe sugar wasn't all that bad. She smiled and took another bite. Not bad at all.

* * *

**Favorite, Follow, and Review guys! Love you all! Muah! xoxo -Shadow**


	3. Of Tummyaches

**Helllooooooo Everyone! It's Shadow! Welcome to chapter 3! This is a pretty short chapter, just a kind of filler, but don't worry, next chapter is longer. (: Enjoy!**

* * *

Merida grimaced, holding Rapunzel's hair back as the poor girl heaved into the toilet again.

"That third bowl was a bit much for yer wee stomach aye?" Merida asked, rubbing the blonde's back supportively. Rapunzel just nodded, and shakily stood up from her kneeling position. Merida handed her a cup of water.

"Rinse and spit! Don't swallow, it'll make ye sick again." Rapunzel complied and accepted the washcloth handed to her. She wiped her face and took a deep breath. Finding the nausea gone, she exited the bathroom.

"You alright?" Hiccup asked, looking at her with concern.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you to pace yourself? You're a sugar rookie, you have to work your way up." Jack said, smirking.

"I'll Remember that next time." Rapunzel said, offering a small smile. "But I really should be getting home now."

"I'll give ye a ride." Merida offered, reaching for her shoes.

"Oh no, it's okay. I can walk." Rapunzel said quickly.

"Are ye sure?" Merida asked.

"I'm sure." Rapunzel said, smiling. "The fresh air will help to calm my stomach anyways."

"Well, if ye say so." Merida said, giving Rapunzel a brief hug before letting her out.

"I better be going too." Jack said, tugging on his sneakers. "I told my mom I'd help her paint the kitchen." Merida nodded, watching as Jack followed after Rapunzel. She pulled the curtain aside and watched as Rapunzel laughed and waved to Jack, probably refusing an offer to walk her home. She let the curtain fall back in place and turned to find Hiccup very close to her. She shrieked.

"Ach! Ye scared me!" She said, skirting around the boy to flop onto the sofa.

"Sorry. I was watching too." He said, smiling as Merida lifted her feet so he could sit. She replaced her feet on his legs and then sighed. The silence lasted a moment or two before Merida spoke.

"So how are things with yer dad?" She asked. Hiccup let out a sigh of frustration.

"He just doesn't get it! Do you know what he said this morning? He said I need to hit the gym, because of my 'chicken arms'!" Hiccup fumed for a moment.

"Chicken arms. it's funny cause chickens don't even have-" Merida stopped mid-laugh as she met Hiccup's gaze. "I mean, no. Not funny. Very insulting." She said, putting on her best mock-serious face. Hiccup rolled his eyes and laughed, she definitely knew how to lift his spirits.

"So what about you?" He said. "Your mom still insisting on etiquette classes?"

"Yes!" Merida said. "It's infuriating! Like I'd waltz around in a ruffled dress learning how to make apple pies and eat with twelve forks!" Hiccup laughed at the image that conjured, earning a playful kick from Merida.

"Parents, am I right?" Hiccup said, giving Merida a lopsided grin. Merida laughed and watched the ceiling fan spin for a while before speaking again.

"Hiccup?" She asked, sitting up slightly to look at him. "Do you think we're doing the right thing?"

"What do you mean?" He asked, looking at her questioningly as she lay back again.

"I mean with Rapunzel. Is it wrong to go behind her mum's back?" Merida asked, returning her gaze to the ceiling fan.

"As long as she's okay, I'm okay." Hiccup said.

"That's just it Hic, what if she isn't okay?" Merida asked, remembering the ugly bruise she had seen on Rapunzel's arm as she reached for the ice cream scoop.

"I'm sure she's fine Mer." Hiccup said, giving her a reassuring smile.

"Yeah." Merida said, trying to put her worried mind at ease. "After all, if something was wrong, she'd tell someone, right?"

"Definitely." Hiccup said, lightly tickling the bottom of Merida's foot. "It's about time for me to head home too." He said, standing up and grabbing his shoes.

"Yeah, and the boys will be home soon from soccer practice, so I'm gonna have my hands full." Merida said, laughing. "Mum and Dad won't be home until late tonight. Dad's working on a difficult case, and Mum's with a client." Hiccup nodded understandingly. Merida's dad was the chief of police for Berk, and her mom was a family counsellor. They usually worked late, leaving Merida to watch the boys after school. He could sympathize, his dad, Stoick, running his own mechanic shop.

Hiccup gave Merida a reassuring hug before taking his leave. Merida looked around the empty living room before sinking onto the couch and resting her head in her hands.

_'I hope she's okay.'_ She thought, before heading out to the kitchen to start dinner.

Hiccup kicked off his shoes and closed the large Mahogany door behind him. He lived right next door to Merida, so his walk had been a short one. His house was large to be sure, but it lacked the warmth and comfort of Merida's home. He made his way to his room and sat down at his desk. He had a sketch he had been meaning to work on, and there was no time like the present. He felt something rub against his leg and looked down to see his three-legged cat Toothless looking up at him with bright green eyes. Toothless was a sleek black cat that Hiccup had nursed back to health after accidentally hitting it with his car. Toothless' leg had been replaced with a metal prosthetic, which Jack had kindly painted red and stuck a white skull sticker to. He had named him after a dragon he had read about as a kid.

"Hey bud." He said, reaching down to run his hand over the cat's sleek black coat. He looked up as he heard someone enter his room.

"Dad." Hiccup said as way of greeting before resuming his sketching.

"You're eh, you're home late." Stoick said, gesturing to the clock which read just after five.

"I was at Merida's." Hiccup explained, erasing an extra line.

"Ah, seeing your girlfriend." Stoick said, elbowing his son and causing Hiccups pencil to jump across the page. He sighed in frustration and began carefully erasing the line.

"Merida is a girl, and she is my friend, that's all." Hiccup said. "Besides, Jack and Rapunzel were there too."

"Rapunzel?" Stoick asked.

"A new friend." Hiccup said, turning around to face his father. "Was there something you needed?"

"Oh yes!" Stoick said, beaming. "I got you a job at the shop!"

Hiccup looked at his father, a shocked expression on his face.

"You… what?" He asked.

"Oh don't look so thrilled!" Stoick said, laughing. "It'll be good for you! After all, you're always in here fiddling with your gadgets, you'll learn your way around an engine in no time!"

"Dad, engineering is a little more sophisticated than an oil change!" He said, frustration growing in the pit of his stomach.

"By the time I was your age, I was the best mechanic in town!" Stoick said. "Theres no reason you can't do the same." With that he left, closing the door behind him.

Hiccup let out a growl of frustration and leaned back in his chair. He looked down at toothless.

"Guess I don't have a choice, do I?" He asked.

Toothless meowed.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Toodaloo! (: **


	4. Of Shopping Malls

Rapunzel winced as she sat down, resisting the urge to reach back and press her hand to her shoulder. She sat her lunchpail on the table and pulled out half of a peanut butter sandwich and a banana.

"Is that all ye got?" Merida asked, looking questioningly at Rapunzel.

"Yes." Rapunzel said, unpeeling the banana and popping a small piece into her mouth. "I didn't have time to pack anything else."

"Sleep in?" Merida asked, nodding sympathetically. "It's okay, I'm always in a rush in the mornings."

"Yeah." Jack added, "like you're _not_ in a rush every other time."

Merida rolled her eyes and elbowed Jack. Rapunzel smiled half-heartedly. She was so tired, last nights events had left her exhausted, physically and emotionally.

_Rapunzel closed the door quietly behind her as she entered the house. She took her shoes off and set them neatly against the wall. Mother didn't tolerate sloppiness._

"_Rapunzel? Is that you darling?" Gothel's voice floated out from the kitchen._

"_Yes Mother!" Rapunzel called back, making her way towards the kitchen, her feet cold against the hardwood floor. She entered the kitchen and found Gothel over the stove stirring a large pot of what smelled like soup. Hazelnut soup, Gothel's favorite, which of course meant that it was Rapunzel's favorite, even if she found the flavor off-putting._

"_How was the tutoring dear?" Gothel asked, covering the pot and coming to take a seat across from Rapunzel at the kitchen table._

"_It went well." Rapunzel said, fingering a scuff mark on the table's wooden surface._

"_Well that's nice." Gothel said, standing and walking into the next room. "Why don't you set the table for dinner while Mother rests for a moment."_

_Rapunzel obediently stood and gathered two bowls, glasses, and silverware. She was making her way to the table when she tripped, sending the dinnerware crashing to the floor. She landed hard on her knees and stared in shock at the mess around her. She barely registered the approaching footsteps, only noticing Gothel's presence when she yanked the girl up by her long hair._

"_Look at what you've done Rapunzel." She said, bending to pick up a shard of one of the broken glasses. This was my best glassware! She yelled, striking out and slicing Rapunzel's shoulder with the jagged fragment. Rapunzel bit her lip and whimpered as blood flowed from the cut. Gothel dropped the shard among the others._

"_Now clean up this mess, and go to your room to think about what you've done." She said as she exited the room. Rapunzel cried silently as she picked up the pieces and threw them away. She swept up the remaining fragments and headed upstairs to clean her cut._

Rapunzel reached up and fingered the bandage under her cardigan.

"So Punz." Merida said. "We were going to go to the mall today, after school. Does that sound okay?"

"I don't have any money." Rapunzel said, looking around at the others.

"It's okay, we never buy anything, we just window shop!" Hiccup said, smiling reassuringly.

"Well that does sound fun." Rapunzel said, her countenance brightening.

"Great! We'll meet you in the parking lot, Hiccup's driving this time." Merida said.

Rapunzel nodded as the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.

"May I walk the lady to class?" Hiccup asked, giving Rapunzel a playful bow. She laughed as she gathered her things and they made their way to class. Her other classes were fine, but she had taken an immediate liking to art class. She entered the art room and smiled, breathing deeply and letting the smell of paint and fresh canvas calm her mind. Easels were set in a semicircle around a large table brimming with various art supplies. The art teacher, Mr. Mansnoozie, or Sandy as some of the student's called him, was seated at one of the pottery wheels, sculpting one of his creations. The short-statured man was beloved by all of his students, often listening to their troubles and giving quiet advice when needed.

Rapunzel took a seat at one of the easels, Hiccup claiming the spot to her right. Their art class was a large one, but with everyone concentrating no one ever really noticed. They usually worked in companionable silence, the only noise in the room being the movie scores Sandy played through a small cd player in one corner. Rapunzel looked to the chalkboard at the front of the room, where Sandy usually wrote that week's prompt. Even though class was technically only one period a day, the students were allowed to come in during their free periods and work. Rapunzel had a free period directly after art, so she usually just stayed and worked for an extra hour.

In looping script on the board was written a prompt challenging the students to paint the person next to them as a literary character that reflected their personality. Rapunzel studied Hiccup for a moment before grabbing a paint brush. She painted one line after another, and before she knew it, the bell was ringing signaling the end of class. She had finished her painting, so she figured she would work on something else for her free period. Hiccup continued to sketch, glancing at Rapunzel every so often before returning to the canvas. He, unlike Rapunzel, was using a simple charcoal pencil. Rapunzel rinsed her brush and watched him work. When he was done, he stepped back and nodded his approval, motioning for Rapunzel to come see. Rapunzel looked at his canvas and her eyes grew wide.

Hiccup had portrayed her as her literary namesake. Her likeness stared out the window of a tall tower, hair blowing in the wind and reaching almost to the ground. The look on her face was full of longing, as if yearning to be somewhere else. Rapunzel felt tears come to her eyes as she thought about how close the painting came to the truth. Blinking them back she turned to Hiccup.

"It's beautiful!" She said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, I want to show you mine."

Hiccup followed Rapunzel to her easel and smiled at what he saw. She had portrayed him as the brilliant Sherlock holmes, complete with pipe and cap. He smiled and draped an arm over Rapunzel's shoulder, causing her to hide a wince as he put pressure on her cut. After a moment he removed it and Rapunzel allowed herself a deep breath.

"So do you like it?" She asked, looking up at him with a smile.

"It's great Punz." He said, earning another smile.

The two worked on other various small projects and sketches until it was time to leave. They gathered their things, and after stopping at each of their lockers made their way out to the parking lot to meet Merida and Jack. Twenty minutes later, the four were piled into Hiccup's sleek red mustang. It had been a gift from his dad to try to get him interested in automotives. It hadn't worked, but Hiccup liked the car nonetheless.

Jack rode shotgun, flipping through radio stations, while the girls chatted in the back seat. Before they knew it they had arrived at the mall. It had at least three floors and boasted multiple stores of every variety. Rapunzel looked around her in awe, she had never seen a regular store, much less so many all together in one place. Her nose was bombarded with the smells of food, perfume, and other various unidentifiable scents. Rapunzel decided she liked this place and immediately dragged Merida to the nearest clothing store.

The two girls entered the store, while the boys went off on their own. Rapunzel looked around at all of the different articles of clothing, before making a decision.

"Lets try them all!" She squealed, before pulling three dresses off the rack.

"Woah Woah Woah!" Merida said, taking the dresses from Rapunzel. "There's no way yer an 18. Heck I'm only an 11, and yer definitely less…" She gestured to her chest and hips. Rapunzel nodded, understanding what she meant. Merida looked through the rack, finding a pretty sundress in a size 5. She guided Rapunzel to a dressing room and waited while she tried it on.

"Come on out! Let's see what it looks like!" Merida called, and Rapunzel hesitantly stepped out of the dressing room. The dress looked great, but as Rapunzel turned, Merida caught sight of the bandaging on her shoulder.

"Ow," she said, standing and moving closer to the blonde. "What happened here?" She asked, remembering the bruise on her forearm.

"Oh, that's uh, that's nothing." Rapunzel said, pulling away from the redhead, and ducking back into the changing room. She emerged again quickly, changed back into her long jeans and loose cardigan. "I just fell, in the shower. It's nothing really." She said. Merida was having trouble believing the blonde girl, but she just nodded, outwardly accepting her excuse.

Rapunzel didn't go into another clothing store for the rest of the time they were there. They looked around a bookstore, a game store, and several stores filled with antiques and little figurines. Before she knew it, Rapunzel's watch read 4:30.

"Oh no! I'm late! Oh Mother will be furious!" She cried, beginning to panic.

"Shhhh, calm down." Jack said, taking her hand. "We'll get you home."

"No, I… I don't live far, I'll walk." Rapunzel said, walking quickly towards the exit. "I'll see you all tomorrow." And with that, she was gone.

Rapunzel entered the house, trying desperately to calm her beating heart. She turned and shut the door quietly behind her. When she turned back around she was met with a firm slap across her cheek.

"You little _liar_" Gothel spat, grabbing Rapunzel and pulling her towards the stairs. Rapunzel struggled. Not the attic. Please not the attic. Gothel dragged her up the stairs, leaving bruises on Rapunzel's delicate skin where she hit each step. Rapunzel felt her arm joints strain as she struggled to find her footing on the wooden surface. Gothel threw Rapunzel to the ground when they reached the top. She pulled down the stairs to the attic and a hot stale breeze met Rapunzel's face as she stared up into the darkness.

"No Mother, please, not the attic. Not the attic." Rapunzel begged, earning her another blow to the face. Gothel dragged her up the attic stairs and quickly locked Rapunzel in. Rapunzel blinked in the darkness, struggling to breathe through the overwhelming heat. She found the small window and managed to pry it open a crack, letting the little air that came in cool her face. She curled up in a ball and thought about her friends. And with them in her mind, she slowly drifted off into a fitful sleep.


	5. Of Escapes

The three teens sat around the table in silence, each focusing on their own thoughts. Hiccup was fuming over a recent fight with his father, Merida was worrying about Rapunzel, and Jack was stuck in the middle.

"Where do you think Rapunzel is?" Jack asked, looking between the other two.

"I was wondering the same thing." Merida said. "It's not like her to be late like this."

"Maybe she's sick?" Hiccup volunteered, glancing at Jack.

Their speculations were interrupted, however, by the arrival of their missing fourth member.

"God Rapunzel, what happened?" Jack asked, bewilderment on his face as he took in the dark purple bruise spreading across her jaw. Rapunzel's hand flew up to cover the wound.

"Nothing." She said, shaking her head and fixing her eyes on the table. "I don't want to talk about it." She stared at the table and prayed that they didn't press the issue. She hated lying.

"Come on Punz, tell us." Merida said, placing a hand on Rapunzel's arm, causing the blonde girl to flinch away as if struck. Hiccup and Merida exchanged a look, they had to proceed cautiously.

"Rapunzel." Hiccup said gently, earning a glance from the frightened girl. "We just want to make sure you're safe." Rapunzel seemed to relax, and she looked around at the concerned faces of her friends.

"I fell down the stairs, that's all." She said. She felt bad for lying, but she knew that if they found out what Gothel had done. Rapunzel shook her head to clear the thoughts. She didn't want to think about it, and for now she was safe. After all Mother only punished her when she deserved it. That was what loving mothers did.

"Well, alright, but yer sure yer okay?" Merida asked, drilling Rapunzel with a questioning stare.

"Really, I'm fine. Just a little banged up is all." She said, offering her most sincere looking smile. When no one replied, she stood up from her seat. "I have to talk to, uh, my teacher. About that… thing." She said, hurrying from the cafeteria.

Things were silent for a moment, broken only when Jack slammed his hand on the table.

"Why is she lying to us?" He asked through gritted teeth as he looked around at his friends. Merida motioned for him to keep his voice down, the last thing they needed was a teacher or a nosy student catching wind of their conversation.

"Look Jack, we all want to find out what's going on, but we can't blame Rapunzel." Hiccup said, resting a hand on Jack's shoulder.

"Yeah, I know." Jack conceded, his anger fading into sympathy. "I've known a lot of kids who were abused, I know how this works."

"What makes ye think it's abuse?" Merida said, her voice quivering.

"Merida, it's the most likely explanation." Hiccup said, reaching for his friend.

"Nae!" Merida said, jumping up and and backing away from the table. "Wey canna ye jest believe her!" Merida knew her accent was slipping, as it often did when she got upset, or worked up. She needed to breathe but she couldn't. She needed air. Why couldn't she breathe? The last thing she heard was Hiccup calling her name as her world went black.

Merida blinked as the world came back to her. She winced, reaching up to grab her head. She must have hit it when she blacked out. She took a look around the tiny room, the nurses office. She stood up from the small cot, only to promptly sit back down as her world began to spin. She managed to stand on her second try however, and made her way into the main office, where she was greeted by her mother, Elinor.

"Oh thank heavens yer alright." Her mother said, pulling Merida close. "What happened?"

"I had a panic attack." Merida said, returning her mother's hug. Her mother backed up a step, placing her hands on Merida's shoulders.

"A panic attack?" Elinor asked, concern painting her features. "The last time ye had one of those was when-"

"I know." Merida said, pulling away. "I remember."

_Merida whimpered as she hid in the closet with her pregnant mother. She heard her father scream as the blade ripped through his leg. She saw the fire reflected in the burly man's eyes as they met hers through the crack in the door._

Merida shuddered, closing her eyes to shut out the memory. They had moved to America a few years later, leaving the painful memories behind.

"Well yer alright now." Elinor said. "Hiccup and Jack stopped by with yer things, so lets go home." Merida smiled. Of course Jack and Hiccup knew her locker combination. Just like she knew theirs. As they drove home, Merida thought about what had happened at lunch. She leaned her head on the window. _Later._ She thought. _I'll think about it later._ And with that, she fell asleep.

Jack looked up at the darkening sky and quickened his pace as he approached his house. He and Hiccup had stopped by to visit Merida and had lost track of time. He scaled the three porch steps leading up to the quaint brick home and burst through the door, slightly out of breath.

"I'm home!" He called, taking off his sweatshirt and hanging it on a hook by the door.

"Well It's about time!" A petite woman made her way over to him, wrapping him in a hug. She stood about as tall as jack, with a slender frame. She was young, in her late 20s. Her jet black hair was highlighted with various greens, blues, and purples, and intelligent violet eyes examined Jack as she held him at arm's length.

"You're late." She said, giving him a playful glare.

"Sorry Ana." Jack said, rubbing the back of his head. "Merida had a panic attack at lunch and so Hiccup and I went to visit her."

"On no!" Ana said, a look of concern crossing her face. "I'll have to remember to drop off some of my cinnamon buns on my way to work tomorrow. I know how much she loves them." Jack smiled. Ana always knew just what to do to cheer anyone up. "Now come on." she said, smiling. "Dinner's almost ready and I have something to talk to you about."

Jack followed her into the kitchen and deftly set the table for two. Ana placed a steaming casserole on the table, as well as a bowl of tossed salad. She was a wonderful cook, and had even taught Jack a thing or two. The two sat across from each other and served themselves platefuls before settling into conversation.

"So." Ana began. "I went to the art gallery today."

"Did they actually have anything good?" Jack asked, earning a playful smack on the arm. He didn't necessarily share Ana's love of fine art, so it was a constant subject of their friendly banter.

"Yes." She said giggling. "Aster was there."

"Aster?" Jack asked, quirking an eyebrow. "As in, Aster Bunnymund? The one who paints fancy eggs?"

"Yes." Ana said. "He's a lovely conversationalist."

"Yeah, okay." Jack said, he had seen Aster, he didn't seem like the 'conversationalist' type.

"We've agreed to start seeing each other." Ana said suddenly, causing Jack to choke on his water.

"Seeing each other?" He said, shocked. "As in, dating?"

"Yes Jack, as in dating." Ana said calmly.

"I need some air." Jack said, standing and making his way towards the door.

"You're not upset are you?" Ana said, placing a hand on Jack's arm.

"No, that's not it. I just need some time to think that's all. I'll eat when I get back." Jack said, giving Ana a quick peck on the cheek before grabbing his sweatshirt and stepping out into the cool night air. Ana sighed and returned to her dinner. She was used to Jack's walks, and she trusted him. He was always home by midnight, and she never asked where he went.

Rapunzel jumped as something plinked against her window. She stared at the pane for a moment before something else flew up and hit the window, a bit harder this time. She opened the window and peered out, straining to see in the growing dark.

"Jack?" She called quietly as she spotted the familiar head of white hair.

"Punz! Thank goodness I found the right one." Jack said, drawing closer to her window.

"Jack how did you find my house?" Rapunzel asked, glancing behind her to make sure she was alone.

"I may or may not have followed you home." He said. "Just to make sure you were okay of course." Rapunzel smiled and rolled her eyes. It was sweet, and creepy, but mostly sweet.

"So what do you want?" She asked, leaning out the window.

"We're going to the park!" Jack called. "Come with us!"

"Are you crazy?" Rapunzel asked, although in her mind she was considering it.

"Yes!" Jack yelled. "Just climb down!" He pointed to the terrace outside of her window.

"What if I fall?" She asked, backing away from the window.

"I'll catch you." Jack said, stepping towards her. He was close enough now that she could see the honesty in his eyes.

Rapunzel hesitated for a moment, and then before she knew it, she was climbing out her window, nightgown and all. Thankfully it was long, she thought, as she climbed down the terrace. Her bare toes gripping each board as she slowly lowered herself towards Jack. Suddenly she lost her grip, and she fell. The next thing she knew, she was being held in strong arms, and was looking up into the bluest eyes she had ever seen.

"Told you I'd catch you." He said, smiling. He set her down and took her hand. "Now come on. The others are waiting."

Rapunzel nodded and ran after him, the cool grass tickling her feet. After a minute or two they slowed to a walk. Rapunzel laughed as she tried to catch her breath. This was the most free she'd felt in years. She barely thought about what her mother would think, or how she would get back in. She was just lost in the moment, holding Jack's hand as they strolled down the moonlit street.

Jack snuck a glance at Rapunzel, only to find her eyes already on him. She blushed and turned away, a smile on her lips.

"Come on, we're almost there." He said, smiling and tugging her forward. Rapunzel giggled and speed up her pace to keep up with him. They rounded a corner and entered the small park. It was closed off on all four sides with hedges, probably to keep children corralled and suspicious characters out. Rapunzel and Jack each took a seat on one of the colorful plastic swings. Before long Merida and Hiccup joined them.

"Well you two look like hell." Jack said pointedly, looking over the two new arrivals. Merida was wearing sweatpants and a tank top, boasted long scratches down both arms. Hiccup was wearing jeans and a polo shirt, both covered in grease.

"Mum decided that roses would be a _lovely_ addition to the garden." Merida said. "I got scratched all to kingdom come when I climbed out."

"My dad had me working at the shop." Hiccup said, reaching back to rub a crick in his neck.

"Here, let me help." Rapunzel said, motioning for him to sit in front of her. Hiccup looked at her questioningly, but complied, sitting cross legged in front of her. Rapunzel began to gently, but firmly, knead the muscles in his neck and shoulders. Hiccup relaxed, sighing as she massaged away the tension in the stiff muscles.

"Rapunzel, you have magic fingers." Hiccup said when she was done, standing and rolling his neck, every trace of the stiffness gone.

"So I've been told." Rapunzel said, remembering how her mother always said the same thing. She dismounted her swing and layed down on the grass, feeling its pleasant coolness, even through the fleece of her nightgown. She gazed up at the familiar constellations, naming them in her head. She felt Merida lay down beside her, the redhead following her line of sight into the night sky.

"There's so many." Merida said, reaching up, as if to touch the shimmering stars.

"I know," Hiccup said, laying next to Merida, "It really makes you feel kind of small doesn't it."

Rapunzel nodded and raised her head to look at Jack, still seated on his swing. She smiled and patted the ground next to her, inviting him to join them. He remained on the swing, and Rapunzel assumed she hadn't seen her. A few moments later though she felt him lay down next to her. She reached over and grabbed his hand, smiling as he gave it a gentle squeeze. She reached over and took Merida's hand as well, who in turn linked hands with Hiccup.

"I wish Mother could see us right now." Rapunzel said, sighing. "She might realize that you guys really care about me."

"We do care about ye Punz!" Merida said, turning to look at the slender girl. "Why would she think otherwise?"

"She says the world is a cruel place, and that no one would ever really be my friend." Rapunzel said, feeling tears well up in her eyes.

"Oh Punz, I'm so sorry." Merida said, squeezing Rapunzels hand.

"What about your dad?" Hiccup asked, leaning up to look at Rapunzel. "If it's not too personal of course."

"He died when I was little." Rapunzel said, a tear trickling down her cheek. "So did my mom actually. Mother adopted me when I was five."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know." Hiccup said apologetically.

"It's okay." Rapunzel said. "I don't remember them, so I don't really miss them."

"I don't remember my parents either." Jack said, looking at Rapunzel. "Ana adopted me after I lost my family to a skating accident." Jack sighed. "The accident gave me amnesia, so I didn't remember much of my life before it. Just a little girl, probably my sister, but that's it. No parents, no school, no house. Nothing."

"What about now?" Rapunzel asked.

"Well I started seeing a therapist and eventually it all came back." Jack said smiling. Rapunzel smiled back. She was glad Jack had regained his memories.

"I don't remember my mother." Hiccup said, his voice cracking. "She was kidnapped when I was a baby. They never found her."

"Well I almost feel guilty." Merida said. "Ma family is all alive and intact."

"Well not completely intact." Jack joked.

"What do you mean?" Rapunzel asked, looking at Merida.

"Oh, ma dad lost his leg a long time ago." Merida said.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Rapunzel said. No one spoke for a moment, and they settled into companionable silence.

"Look, a dandelion!" Merida said, reaching back to pluck the yellow flower. "They're good luck you know!"

"No they're not." Hiccup said, chuckling. "You totally just made that up."

"Look, it's my flower and I say it's good luck!" Merida said, sticking out her tongue.

Jack pulled out his cell phone.

"Guys, it's almost midnight, we should get back." He said, standing and helping Rapunzel to her feet. The other two followed suit and followed Rapunzel and Jack to the park's exit. They stood for a moment, letting the cool breeze dry their dew soaked clothing.

Guys, we'll be friends forever right?" Rapunzel asked.

"Absolutely." Merida said, giving her hand a squeeze. "After all," She said laughing, "who else would hang out with you freaks."

Rapunzel laughed as Merida and Hiccup made their way towards their neighborhood. Rapunzel tooks Jack's hand and they began the walk back to her house.

"Rapunzel, you're amazing you know that?" Jack asked, smiling as he adjusted his grip on her hand.

"What makes you say that?" She asked.

"You just are." Jack said as they reached her house. "And don't let anyone tell you otherwise." He pressed something into her hand before he left. Rapunzel looked down, a small yellow dandelion rested in her palm.

"For good luck." He whispered.

"Thank you." She replied quietly.

And with that Jack turned and disappeared into the shadows. Rapunzel smiled and tucked the flower into her hair. With a deep breath she began to climb back up to her room. She managed to open the window and tumble inside. Hopefully mother hadn't heard the noise. She walked over to her mirror, checking herself for dirt or scrapes. Satisfied that there was no trace of her exploits, she began to comb through her hair.

"Did you have a nice little walk Rapunzel?"

Rapunzel dropped the comb, a look of horror crossing her face as Gothel's reflection materialized behind her.

"Mother I-" Rapunzel tried to form words, but fear constricted her throat, making it difficult to breathe.

"How long have you been seeing him Rapunzel?" Gothel asked casually, examining her fingernails.

"No, Mother it's not what you think. He's just a friend!" Rapunzel said, fear building in the pit of her stomach.

"Rapunzel what did I tell you about _friends_!" Gothel said. "They're only _using_ you to…"

"No." Rapunzel said, turning to look Gothel in the eye. "No Mother, you're wrong. They like me. They _want_ me."  
"Oh I see how it is." Gothel said. Her face becoming cold and hard. "So you think you know what the world is like? Fine. But when they leave you, don't expect me to show you any sympathy." She said before turning on her heel and leaving the room. Gothel shut herself in her room. So that was where her little flower had been sneaking off to. Well she would just have to show Rapunzel how dark and cruel the world could be.


End file.
